1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manual trash spear devices and particularly to retractable spear devices and a container for retrieved trash.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of trash spear devices are known to the prior art. Many of these devices employ complex spring-loaded telescoping spikes or prongs. Moreover, the devices in the prior art are cumbersome to use because the user grasps the device with one hand at one end of a pole. These devices are very tiresome if used for a substantial period of time. Finally, the devices of the prior art are not designed in a manner to be cooperatively used with an accompanying trash bag into which retrieved trash is placed. The present invention is designed to overcome all of these limitations.